¡Goenji pervertido!
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Una tarde en inazuma town, un grupo de amigos esta seguro de que Goenji esta haciendo "Eso" en los vestidores. Kazemaru se dirigió al surfista. -¿Me estas diciendo que Goenji esta haciendo "Eso"? Tsunami tan solo asintió nervioso. -¡¿Allá adentro!- Pregunto atónito el ex-velocista. Tsunami volvió a asentir y la cara de Kazemaru se volvió a tornar de color rojo... ¡Pasen y lean


Era una tarde soleada en Inazuma Town, el entrenamiento de los once relámpagos acababa de terminar y cierto portero acompañado de su amigo de cabellos largos y azulados iba en camino a los vestidores después de tan agotador día de entrenamientos.

-Entonces Kazemaru… ¿No sabes a donde fue Goenji? Estuvo ausente en todo el entrenamiento.

-No tengo idea, tal vez se sintió mal y se retiro a su casa.

-Tienes razón…- Pensaba Endou en lo que llegaron a los vestidores.

Estaban apunto de abrir la puerta de los vestidores cuando cierta voz los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! No entren si no quieren quedar traumados de por vida…

A un lado de la puerta se encontraba cierto pelirosa acompañado de Tachimucai.

-¿De que hablas Tsunami?- Cuestiono el castaño de la banda en la cabeza.

-Bueno yo… Goenji esta adentro…

-¡Que bien! Ya me tenia preocupado, por un momento…- Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando un extraño sonido dentro de la habitación lo detuvo.

-Ahhh… mmm… oh…- Se escuchaban gemidos adentro de la habitación, haciendo que Kazemaru se sonrojara inmediatamente y alejara a Endou de la puerta.

-Se los dije…- Soltó Tsunami.

-Entonces…- Kazemaru se dirigió al surfista. -¿Me estas diciendo que Goenji esta haciendo "Eso"?

Tsunami tan solo asintió nervioso.

-¡¿Allá adentro?!- Pregunto atónito el ex-velocista.

Tsunami volvió a asentir y la cara de Kazemaru se volvió a tornar de color rojo.

-¿El que?- Pregunto Tachimucai curioso.

Kazemaru y Tsunami se miraron atónitos un momento.

-¿No es obvio?- Aunque a algunos le parezca increíble, esta vez el que había hablado era Endou Mamoru.

-Tu… ¿Sabes de que estamos hablando?- Cuestiono Ichirouta, quien se sorprendió cuando Endou asintió muy seguro de si mismo.

-Es obvio que cayó y se lastimo mientras venia camino para acá, y ahora se encuentra allá adentro curando sus heridas, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda.

Ichirouta y Tsunami se cayeron de espaldas al escuchar esto, definitivamente Mamoru Endou era un idiota.

-No creo que sea eso…

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Se saben la historia de la abejita y la flor que le inserta el polen?

-No…- Contestaron al unísono ambos porteros.

-Verán…- Comenzó Kazemaru mientras buscaba la manera más adecuada y menos perturbadora de decírselos. –Cuando una abeja ama a una flor, esta le inserta el "néctar del amor"… Pero eso solo sucede cuando dos personas se aman realmente, pues hay ocasiones, en este caso la de Goenji, en las que se siente realmente solo y lleno de polen, y tienen que descargarlo en algún lado…

-¿Me estas diciendo que…?- Pregunto el portero con banda naranja.

Kazemaru asiente con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Oh no! ¡Goenji es mitad abeja-humano!

Kazemaru y Tsunami se volvieron a caer de espaldas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto desinteresadamente Someoka que acababa de llegar con Fubuki.

-Bueno yo…- Comenzó el acuamarino.

-Goenji esta haciendo "Eso" allá adentro.- Termino Tsunami.

El de cabello rosado rapado palideció al instante.

-¿El que?- Pregunto inocente Fubuki.

-¡Fubuki! ¡Goenji es un Hombre-abeja!- Grito Endou.

-¿Un Hombre-abeja?- Cuestiono el de cabellos platinados.

-No hagas caso, tú sabes como es Endou.- Trato de corregir Kazemaru.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué esta haciendo?

-Yo… este… ¡Kazemaru sabe!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tsunami!... este… ¡Pregúntale a Someoka!

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Kazemaru! ¡Tsunami! ¡Que amigos más valientes tengo!

Y así comenzó una pelea, que después de algunos minutos fue interrumpida por un tipo de rastas que estaba acompañado del otro estratega.

-¿Por qué se pelean?

-¡Kidou! ¡Goenji es un Hombre-abeja!

-Vaya, entonces por la creativa respuesta de Endou puedo deducir que están peleando por quien le va a explicar la verdad a Endou, y por la cara de desentendidos que tienen también a Tachimucai y a Fubuki.- Kidou dio en el blanco, los tres que anteriormente discutían solo asintieron, impresionados de la habilidad de su estratega.

-Es por eso que eres el estratega.- Sonrio Fubuki.

-¿Y bien?

-Bien… ¿Qué?

-Les toca decirme que no le quieren explicar a Endou.

Los tres (Tsunami, Kazemaru y Someoka) se miraron con miedo mutuamente.

-Bueno, Kidou… veras…

-Goenji… esta…

-Haciendo "Eso" allá adentro.- Someoka señalo los vestidores.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el suficiente como para escuchar los gemidos, Kidou palideció completamente y abrió los ojos como plato y Fudou… se echo a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

-Jajajajajajajaja G-Goenji jajajajajaja ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡F-Fudou! ¡Esto es serio!

-Tsk, aguafiestas…- Sonrio burlonamente, mientras recuperaba su respiración después de tanto reír.

-Kidou-kun ¿Tu sabes que esta haciendo?

Kidou se le quedo viendo a Tachimucai sin saber que contestar.

-B-Bueno yo…

-¿Quién lo diría? El gran Yuuto Kidou sin saber que contestar.- Burlo el segundo estratega.

-¡Fudou!

-Bueno, la verdad no les culpo de que no sepan como explicarlo, pues Fubuki es moe, Tachimucai inocente y Endou es un completo idiota.

-Fudou-kun ¿Podrías explicárnoslo?- Pidió amablemente Tachimucai.

-Esta autosatisfaciéndose.- Contesto Fudou como si eso fuera cotidiano.

El "moe" y el "inocente", lo miraron confundido, sin captar la indirecta.

Fudou bufo harto.

-Autosatisfaciéndose, teniendo sexo solo, visitando a "Doña manopla", haciéndose la paja… ¿Ya?

Shirou y Yuuki se sonrojaron al instante, por la que Fudou pudo deducir que captaron la indirecta.

-No entendí…- Adivinaron, esta frase la dijo nada mas, ni nada menos que Endou Mamoru.

-Mierda, que Goenji esta masturbándose, idiota…

Ahora si, revienten voladores que Mamoru Endou había entendido sin necesidad de golpes, zapes o balonazos envueltos en fuego (Cortesía de Goenji)

-M-Mierda…- Fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar el portero, mientras su cara tomaba el mismo color de un tomate.

-B-Bien…- Tsunami rompió la tensión que se había formado. –Ahora que todos sabemos que esta haciendo… ¿Qué haremos nosotros por mientras?

-Esperar, es lo único que podemos hacer.- Propuso el estratega de ojos carmesí.

Todos tomaron asiento en el suelo alrededor de la puerta y se quedaron callados por un largo rato, sin mirarse a los ojos.

-Y… ¿Ya se lo han preguntado?- Akio rompió el silencio con una pregunta que nadie entendido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En quien estará pensando mientras lo hace, el uniforme de quien estará oliendo…

Todos los presentes se volvieron a sonrojar violentamente.

-¡F-FUDOU!- Regaño Kidou.

-Por favor, ¿Me van a venir a decir que no se han dado cuenta? Goenji no tiene novia, pero si tiene hasta un club de fans, podría salir con la chica que quiera con tan solo proponérselo.- Todos se miraron mutuamente. –Es obvio, a Goenji le gustan los chicos, y no tiene más amigos que no seamos nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Lo han visto salir o platicar con alguien que no sea cualquiera de nosotros? Yo no.

Lo miraron confundido y asintieron.

-¿Y eso en que nos incumbe?

-No se hagan, tanto ustedes como yo queremos saber quien es ese "El" en el que piensa.

-Pero de todos modos, si fuera asi… ¿Cómo lo sabríamos?

-Oh Fubuki, mi querido e inocente Fubuki… solo hay una forma de saberlo, no creo que sean tan idiotas como para no saberlo… y si, eso lo dije por ti Endou.

Y ahí se encontraban, los ocho jugadores de Raimon con sus orejas bien pegadas en la puerta, esperando el momento.

-Estén atentos, en cualquier momento debe decir el nombre.

-Si, si, Fudou, eso ya lo dijiste varias veces…

-Me siento sucio por hacer esto…

-¡A callar Kidou, Tachimucai!

-Esperen un segundo… Fudou… ¿Tu como sabes que en cualquier momento debe decir el nombre?

-Experiencia…

-¿De donde?

Fudou sonrio pervertidamente.

Todos se alejaron inmediatamente de él.

-¡WAAAAAAAA FUDOU-SAN HACE "ESO"!

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, PERVETIDO!

-¡IDIOTA!

-¡TU PUTA MADRE FUDOU! ¡TU PUTA MADRE!

Esos y más insultos dedicados a Fudou (Que mas que nada los tomaba por halagos) se escucharon en la puerta de los vestidores.

Todos estaban tan entretenidos borrando imágenes perturbadoras de su mente, que no se dieron cuenta de a que hora se abrió la puerta de los vestidores, dejando ver a un Shuuya Goenji con algunas partes del cuerpo vendadas.

-Hey chicos… ¿Qué les pasa?- Saludo este.

Todos menos Fudou palidecieron.

-¡G-Goenji! Este…- Kazemaru no sabia que responder.

-¿Q-Que estabas haciendo allí?- Fubuki lo ayudo un poco.

-¿Yo? Bueno, verán, estaba viniendo camino al entrenamiento, cuando me caí rodando por las escaleras y me lastime, así que como los vestidores estaban mucho más cerca que la enfermería, y sé que Haruna guarda el botiquín aquí, decidí venir y curarme las heridas por mi mismo.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-P-Pero… ¿Y los gemidos?

-¿Gemidos?... oh, ya se de lo que hablan, por si no lo saben, cuando te pones alcohol en una herida arde… y mucho. Lamento si mis gemidos los molestaron.

Silencio de nuevo. Hasta que el mas hiperactivo de todos se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡Se los dije! ¿Vieron que tenía razón?

Increíble… por primera vez en su vida, Mamoru Endou tenía razón, y los demás no.

-¿Razón? ¿Qué creían que estaban haciendo?

Todos se miraron nerviosos mutuamente por un momento y… reventaron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué les parece gracioso?

-L-Lo sentimos Goenji-kun…- Logro decir Tachimucai entre risas.

-Son un montón de raros…- Shuuya, tras decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue completamente extrañado con la mentalidad de "Ya mañana les preguntare"

Todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas en las casetas del club después de tan "agotador" día, y el pequeño Shirou Fubuki no era la excepción.

-¡Hey Fubuki! Kazemaru y yo ya nos vamos… ¿Te quedas?

-Oh, no hay problema Endou-kun, me puedo quedar solo, lo que pasa es que mi casillero esta un poco atorado.

-¿Puedes desatorarlo tu solo?

-Si, ya les dije que no hay problema.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Nos vemos mañana, no olvides cerrar la puerta!

-No te preocupes, me lo puedes dejar a mi ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Tras esto, Endou y Kazemaru se fueron dejando a Fubuki solo.

-Estúpido casillero…- Se quejaba mientras trataba de abrirlo.

Fubuki, harto de que el casillero no coopere, le dio un golpe seco haciendo que este abriera de golpe.

-¿No que no querías abrir?- Sonreía victoriosamente… hasta que noto algo fuera de lo común en su uniforme que había dejado adentro del casillero.

La cara de Fubuki palideció por un momento, para luego recordar el incidente de esta mañana, y que se tornase de un color rojo intenso.

Eso en su uniforme era… ¿Semen?

**Notas de Sakura-chan:**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Si, lo se, de seguro se quedaron con cara de: ¡¿WTF?! Cuando leyeron el final ¿verdad?

Bien, un final algo… "Creativo" XD.

Y eso que no tenía planeado incluirlo, pero es que mi perturbada mente fujoshi no puede procesar otra cosa que no sea yaoi, y no pude contenerme a incluir un GoenjiXFubuki, pues es una de mis parejas favoritas.

Y al final resulto que Endou nunca tuvo razón.

Ahora se preguntaran… ¿Por qué en las notas de autora no hubo Inazuma Chanel? Pues la verdad es que ya estaba demasiado largo y no tenía tiempo de escribirlo, pues estoy trabajando en un fic nuevo llamado "Irony" ósea "Ironía" en español y necesito terminarlo antes de vacaciones, pues este año entro a preparatoria y no creo que me de tiempo de seguir escribiendo.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, para los que no lo saben, "Inazuma Chanel" es una parodia a "Lucky Chanel" del anime "Lucky star", uno de mis animes favoritos.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo… ¡Bye Bye!

P.D: ¿Merezco Reviews?

P.D: ¿Quien quieren que sea el próximo co-conductor en el próximo Inazuma Chanel?

¡Dejen Reviews, Onegai!


End file.
